


Cool For The Summer

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Huddling For Warmth, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Songfic, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Daphne Greengrass visits the park while babysitting her nephew. She doesn't expect for her boss, Luna Lovegood to also be there.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Cool For The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Draco's Den Roll-A-Drabble where my prompts were Huddling for Warmth and Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood. I chose to use the additional prompt of Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato for the last day of Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Summer Writing Challenge.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to KazOfScotland for betaing this one!

"Don't be scared." The voice snapped Daphne out of her thoughts and did in fact make her jump. That sort of thing always bugged her anyway. You can't just expect someone to not be something because you've told them not to. She knew that Luna probably hadn't intended it to be that way in the first place, but logic didn't seem to want to touch her annoyance just then.

"What do you want?" She asked as the woman who was technically her boss dropped down into the seat next to her. She knew that she should probably be less harsh with her words if she wanted to keep her job, but honestly she was far too cold to care too much about that today.

Luna was clearly cold as well, or at least that's what Daphne was guessing from the way that she was rubbing her hands together. She knew that she shouldn't take her temper out on the blonde but she couldn't seem to help it. She didn't especially want to be here, in a park that was far too cold for it to be considered summer, but she was looking after her nephew and he had wanted to come out to play.

She hadn't expected to see Luna here either, but that was the reality that she was being faced with today. She knew that Luna had every right to take her sons to the park, but it was her day off so it was a bit of a kick in the teeth to have to spend any time with the person who was in charge of making sure that she met her deadlines.

"Just a friend." Luna's voice was as distant as it had always been, as if she were somewhere just outside of everyone's reach.

A wave of guilt hit Daphne in the face then, almost knocking her off of her feet. She wasn't a parent herself but she'd seen how lonely Astoria could be when she'd only had Scorpius for company, even if her younger sister had never said as much. She imagined that it would be that much more isolating for someone who was the mother of twins. Twins, in general, gave off some sort of energy that Daphne tried her best to ignore.

"Oh." She managed to say, trying her best to ignore the fact that Luna seemed to have inched closer to her. She knew that she should probably say something more, but she didn't exactly know what she should say. She was far too cold to form coherent thoughts which didn't help at all either.

"You're shivering." Luna continued, and Daphne saw from the corner of her eye that the blonde was watching her instead of her kids who had since joined Scorpius on the climbing frame. Daphne was glad that her sister couldn't see the boy hanging upside down from the monkey bars. She would more than likely have a fit about that one.

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to be this cold.." It was the middle of July, which was meant to be a hot month, right? But it seemed that climate change had changed all of that.

Luna gave a small nod as she gave Daphne's arm a gentle rub before she wrapped an arm around the girl. This definitely crossed some sort of line but Daphne found that she didn't exactly want to pull away, so the pair of them sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.


End file.
